Luke Cage
Season 1 Moment of Truth * Dante Chapman - Shot by Shameek Smith * Shameek Smith - Beaten to death by Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes Code of the Streets * Henry "Pop" Hunter - Casualty of shooting at Pop's Barber Shop, done by Tone * Tone - Thrown off the rooftop of Harlem's Paradise by Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes Who's Gonna Take the Weight? * Wilfredo "Chico" Diaz, Jr. - Strangled with a tie by Detective Rafael Scarfe Step in the Arena * Reggie "Squabbles" - Beaten to death by Shades and Comanche (Flashback) * Albert Rackham - Died in explosion caused by his attempt to murder Luke Cage while he was undergoing an experiment. (Flashback) Just to Get a Rep * Koko - Shot in the head by Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes Suckas Need Bodyguards * Detective Rafael Scarfe - Succumbs to wounds from when Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes shot him Manifest * Donnie - Beaten to death by Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes and "Pistol Pete" Stokes on Mama Mabel's orders (Flashback) * Peter "Pistol Pete" Stokes - Shot several times by Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes on Mama Mabel's orders (Flashback) * Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes - Beaten to death with a mic stand by Mariah Dillard, in a fit of passionate rage DWYCK * Peter Hong - Shot by Willis "Diamondback" Stryker * Jacques Alet - Knife thrown at head by Willis "Diamondback" Stryker * Neville Barnwell - Shot through the throat by Willis "Diamondback" Stryker * Juan Carlos Castro - Shot by same bullet that killed Neville by Willis "Diamondback" Stryker Take it Personal * Officer Jackie Albini - Punched in the chest by Willis "Diamondback" Stryker using the Judas Gauntlet Now You're Mine * Councilman Damon Boone - Punched in the chest by Willis "Diamondback" Stryker using the Judas Gauntlet Soliloquy of Chaos * Zip - Shot in the head by Hernan "Shades" Alvarez * Domingo Colon - Succumbed to wounds sustained during the gunfight in the warehouse You Know My Steez * Candace Miller - Shot in the head by Hernan "Shades" Alvarez Season 2 Soul Brother #1 * Nigel Garrison - Eyes sliced out and neck broken by Bushmaster Straighten It Out * Arturo "El Rey" Gomez III - Shot in the head by Shades All Souled Out * Dontrell "Cockroach" Hamilton - Decapitated offscreen by Bushmaster * Mike Higgins - Decapitated offscreen by Bushmaster * Andre "Ray Ray" Jackson - Decapitated offscreen by Bushmaster On and On * Raymond "Piranha" Jones - Decapitated offscreen by Bushmaster's men * Captain Tom Ridenhour - ''Shot by Comanche * '''Darius "Comanche" Jones' - Shot by Shades The Main Ingredient * Stephanie Miller - Shot by Dillard's men * Paul "Anansi " Mackintosh- Burned alive and shot by Dillard The Creator * Quincy McIver - Killed by Buggy Stokes * Samuel "Buggy" Stokes - Shot by Quincy McIver * Gwen McIver - Burned alive when Stokes men burned her house down They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.) * Eric Hong - Gunned to death by an unknown group of gangsters * Hector - Died in hospital after being hit in the head by a robber * Moore - Stabbed to death by an inmate working for Rosalie Carbone * Kalinda Potter - Throat slit by Dillard * Alex Wesley - Shot in the head by Dillard's men * Mariah Dillard - Poisoned by her daughter, Tilda Category:Marvel Category:TV Category:TV Shows